Nighttime Activities
by evaishere
Summary: magnus/alec magnus is away at idris, alec is expecting him back in three days but he gets a little surprise. R


Ok so I had an idea when I couldn't fall asleep last night and since magnus/alec are like the best couple in the world. first fanfic. please review. not sure if i'm going to write more on this, maybe i will if i get enough reviews *evil grin* so yeah enjoy

disclaimer: i do not own magnus or alec or jace or isabelle or simon or anyone else from mortal instruments. i just like to play pretend with them

* * *

He felt like he was suffocating. The hot and heavy air of his room pressed down on him like a thick blanket. The institute was dead silent at this time of night. He stood up and wrenched his window open. Alec took a deep breath and scowled. The air outside wasn't much better. A warm breeze blew in ruffling his black hair. The faded orange light threw long shadows. No stars were visible and for the hundredth time Alec wished he was back in Idris. He lay back down on his twisted sheets, cursing yet another night of restless sleep.

Lying on his back, Alec stared up at the ceiling. The glittery stars Isabelle had painted there when they were kids kept reminding him of something else in his life that sparkled exactly the same way. Alec couldn't take it anymore and turned on his side. At the same time a door slammed shut, followed by a thud and a girlish giggle. _Clary._ Alec hadn't moved an inch. They were at it again. He heard another thud and a deep moan. Alec turned to his other side and pressed his pillow over his head. _If only this week could go by faster._ For the past ten nights Alec couldn't sleep.

He never could anymore without Magnus. The warlock was in Idris working out some dispute between who knows what. Alec didn't care. He was just outraged that Magnus had to leave for two whole months. Hearing Clary and Jace every night made him disgusted but it also made him miss Magnus fiercely. And this heat. This damned hot weather. It made Alec toss and turn in bed every night wishing Magnus was there to hold him. To kiss him. To trail his fingers down slowly on his bare chest and tell Alec he loved him. The boy shook his head. These thoughts made it even worse. _Three more days._ Then Magnus would come home. Until then, Alec was stuck watching Clary and Jace stare in each others eyes with sickening adoration. Isabelle and Simon hooking up on his favorite couch wasn't fun to watch either.

Alec sat up in bed and looked at his clock. The lime green numbers read 1:34. Three more days until Alec's life went back to normal. He sat up thinking it was time to raid the kitchen for something, anything, to eat when a pebble flew in through his open window making him jump. All senses alert, he quickly grabbed the knife on his dresser and silently walked to the side of the window. All he saw was black, so going for a better look he stuck his head out. It proved to be a stupid move as another rock made its way right into his forehead.

"Shit!" he said under his breath. Rubbing his head, Alec stepped back into his room but before he could do anything else he heard a sexy chuckle. Alec would know that sound anywhere. Within seconds he jumped out from his third story window silently thankful for his shadowhunter reflexes. Not caring about anything else in the world, Alec sprinted over to the man standing a couple yards away from the building. The spiked glittery hair, too tight pants, and the eyes, those beautiful green cat eyes... Alec ran into Magnus's open arms, holding on like he would never let go. A goofy smile lit up his face as he breathed in the fruity scent that was all Magnus.

"Missed me little blue eyes?" Magnus's breath tickled his ear and all Alec could do was whisper yes. Magnus quietly laughed but returned the embrace just as fiercely.

Alec pulled back a bit, keeping his hands on Magnus's waist.

"You hit me in the forehead!"

"I didn't mean to love" Magnus replied with a grin, "Anyway you've had much worse. Just wait until I'm done with you tonight" he winked and pressed his hips to Alec's causing him to blush.

Alec suddenly realized he was in his boxers, outside in the middle of the night. His face turned cherry red and Magnus laughed sensing his discomfort.

"I like you better naked anyways" he whispered trailing his fingers down the small of Alec's back, playing with the waistband.

Alec let out a sigh, full of lust, and longing, and relief for finally having Magnus back with him. Before he realized what was happening, he was kissing the warlock. Alec's tongue probed Magnus's mouth, tasting him for the first time in weeks. It was as if a torrent of fire had opened his veins and scorched them with searing flames. Magnus kissed back, running his hands over every inch of exposed skin. Alec pressed him against the wall, no longer caring that they were outside. He had forgotten what outside meant. All that mattered was getting closer to Magnus. They broke their kiss long enough for Alec to pull Magnus's shirt over his head. He attacked the newly exposed skin with his lips causing Magnus to let out a moan. He lingered over his right nipple kissing it, teasing it with his teeth listening to Magnus breathe heavily. He trailed down further, beginning to unzip the tight black jeans with neon paint splatters but Magnus held his hands.

"My turn" he said with a sexy wink making Alec's gulp. Both their eyes shined with uncontrollable lust. Alec kissed Magnus hungrily digging his fingernails into the warlock's leaving crescent shaped dents in his shoulders. Magnus walked them over to the patch of grass hidden by some bushes and pushed Alec down on the ground. He straddled the shadowhunter and trailed his lips down to Alec's shoulder and stomach, leaving a path of wet kisses behind. Alec ground their hips together and kissed Magnus's collarbone biting and sucking, leaving a red mark behind.

"That's for my forehead" he whispered breathily. Magnus grinned and captured Alec's lips in a deep kiss, not wasting a single moment. Both of them sank deeper and deeper into bliss in the heat of the night. Alec forgot his all previous discomforts at the joy of being in his lover's arms again.

********

Alec opened his eyes slowly, feeling the sun heat up his face. He felt disoriented, trying to figure out where he was, Alec turned his head to see Magnus snoring lightly by his side. His heart soared. Alec remembered everything from the night before, feeling ridiculously happy. He wrapped his arms around Magnus's lithe body and kissed his lover's forehead. The fact that they were both lying naked on a patch of grass outside the institute was completely forgotten. Magnus slowly blinked and smiled lazily.

"Morning little blue eyes" he said and kissed Alec on the nose.

The boy mumbled something incoherent suddenly aware of their surroundings. By the look of the sun, it was probably around noon already. Everyone would be wondering where they were. Magnus looked around, seeing their clothes, well his clothes and Alec's boxers, scattered all over the tiny garden and laughed. With a snap of his fingers that emitted light blue sparks, Magnus was fully dressed and Alec was holding his boxers. Quickly slipping them on, Alec stood up and rubbed his neck which had quite a few purple bruises on it. Suddenly he remembered that Magnus was supposed to be in Idris.

"Magnus?"

"Yes love?"

"I thought you weren't coming for three more days?"

"You make it sound like you didn't even miss me!" Magnus said with a hurt expression on his face. Alec just shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. Magnus could be such a drama queen sometimes. Realizing he wasn't going to get a reply, Magnus went on.

"Well all your stupid shadowhunter lords or whatever are horrible. They argue and fight and have endless meetings and wear these hideous bland colors like black and gray, there was not a single bright shirt or cloak in the room—"

"Hey! I wear black…and gray…and dark blue" Alec interrupted Magnus's torrent of words.

"But sweetheart, you look sexy in black and gray. Those stuffy old men don't even know what sexy is," he finished with an exasperated sigh. "Well I just missed you baby and Chairman Meow probably scratched up my leather pants so I wanted to get home as soon as I could."

Alec laughed at his boyfriend and gathered him up in a hug. "All we need to do now" he said "is sneak back in the institute without being seen. I can't get back in through my window, and Jace always locks the back door."

"Honey, there's no need for sneaking" Magnus said with a sly grin, "Clary and Jace had a free show last night. You left your window open remember?"

"You what?! You knew and didn't tell me? Or stop me? Or take us somewhere else?!" Alec was three different shades of red not sure if he was mad or embarrassed.

Magnus just laughed and kissed Alec deeply making the boy forget what he was talking about a minute ago. Alec twined his hands in Magnus's hair, deepening the kiss when the warlock pulled back. Alec gasped for air and stared hungrily at Magnus. The warlock leaned in and whispered in Alec's ear, "That's why my little shadowhunter."

Alec panted, as if he just ran a marathon. His previous embarrassment was forgotten. "You know I love you right?" he asked Magnus with a perfectly serious expression on his face.

"I've known a long time Alec Lightwood. You just never seem to realize I love you too. Have loved you for an incredibly long time."

Magnus took Alec's hand in his and started pulling him toward the institute. Alec looked down at his underwear and glanced at Magnus.

"Can you at least get me some pants or something? I'm feeling just a bit awkward."

Magnus threw his head back and laughed, looking so adorable Alec wanted to kiss him again. He refrained knowing that if he did, the chances of him getting more clothes would disappear. The warlock giggled to himself and released a shower of blue sparks. Alec looked down and saw that he was now wearing purple skinny jeans. They were ripped and faded at some parts, and way tighter than his usual black ones. Alec rolled his eyes and playfully punched Magnus.

Taking Alec's hand in his, Magnus walked them both to the front door. Alec gulped nervously and Magnus let out another giggle.


End file.
